


Hoodies

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Because it's funny, Crack, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Mischief, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, but supportive nonetheless, it's cute, just for fun, marinette is so smol, post-reveal, their friends are so done with them, they wear eachothers clothes, they're a fucking power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Adrien and Marinette decide to switch clothes for a dayjust to mess with their friends.





	Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Ideally this would have been longer

"Why are you taking so long?" Marinette asks, annoyed as she waits for her boyfriend to get done.

She's wearing one of his hoodies. A gray one with a character from some anime he likes. She isn't exactly sure which one to be honest. He likes so much stuff. At least it's comfortable and smells like him. 

In turn they'd agreed that he would wear one of her hoodies for the day and see what their classmates would say. If they would say anything at all.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Both of their kwamis are waiting exitedly for the reveal.

Adrien steps out of the bathroom and Marinette laughs loudly when she sees him. Adrien and the kwamis giggles too. 

Her hoodie in contrast to his ,where she is almost swimming in it, has too short sleeves and looks a little more tight than it should be. Especially the seams by the shoulders. It's also dangerously close to becoming some sort of crop top. At least the Jagged Stone logo on the chest looks okay, she supposes.

Adrien grins. "This was to be out best idea yet," He says. "I can't really move and I think the bloodstream is being cut off from my arms, but other than that this is great."

"Better than when we used those maneeqin heads like in the vines and walked around Paris for like an hour?" She asks, brow raised and arms crossed.

"That was fun," He says, tilting his head slightly sideways.

Adrien chuckles thinking about it. Å fond smile on his face.

"Just don't rip it," Marinette warns, pointing at the light pink hoodie. "It's one of my favourites."

Adrien scoffs. "It's not my fault you're so small!"

"Rude!"

"Marinette!" Adrien startles at the sound of Marinette's mom's yelling. "You two are going to be late for school if you don't hurry!"

"Coming, maman!" Marinette yells back before she runs and grabs her bag. Adrien does the same and they run down the stairs. Tikki and Plagg fly into their respective owners bags to hide.

Marinette kisses her parents cheeks as they enter the bakery. Their brows raise as they spot Adriens peculiar attire. He waves at them as if everything is totally normal.

Marinette grabs them a crossaint each and hands one to Adrien before dragging him out the door.

"Goodbye, Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!"

Adrien always liked Marinette's parents. They're so kind and inviting. It's almost like a second home for him these days.

"Bye! See you after school!"

They wave at them. "Bye!" They both yell after them.

Luckily Marinette lives close to the school so they make it in time, meeting Alya and Nino by their lockers with a good five minutes to spare before class starts.

"I swear she's a bad influence on you," Alya says. "You never used to be late before."

"Well that's not true," Nino replies. "They're just late together now--"

Alya cuts him off. "What are you wearing?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

Marinette and Adrien giggle.

"What? Don't like it?" Adrien asks, showing off his outfit to her.

Alya laughs, taking out her phone to take a picture of the couple. "I hope you're aware of how stupid you look, Agreste," She says. "I'm saving this one to show to your future kids."

Adrien grins wide. "Awesome!" He exclaims, striking a pose next to a slightly flustered Marinette.

"What?"

"I have a folder. Saved on a cloud."

Nino shrugs. "It's true. I've seen it."

Alix walks by, stops and does a double take. "What are you wearing?" She asks, furrowing her brows.

"What? Don't like it?"

Alix rolls her eyes and snorts. "You're so weird," She says as she walks away from the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
